


Balance

by Mads_Ansley



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Ansley/pseuds/Mads_Ansley
Summary: Maka is coming over for dinner, and everything has to be perfect.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little slice of life drabble. Written for the 2017 KiMa Week on Tumblr. I wrote it but never got around to posting it! 
> 
> Prompt: Balance

**** He adjusted the fork again. It still wasn’t right. The dinner fork was two millimeters closer to the plate than to the salad fork. Now the crystal goblet wasn’t aligned with its twin at the other place setting across the table. Kid bent his face close to the table to check for symmetry as he adjusted it, holding a hand out and closing one eye to—

“Hey, Kid! Whatcha doing?”

He was startled out of his intense concentration, and his hand knocked the wine glass over with a dull  _ plink _ . He grimaced.

“Patty!” he barked. “I’m trying to align the table perfectly. This is very important.”

She tilted her head and flipped the glass back upright with a flick of her finger. “Why? Looks fine to me.”  He made a disgusted sound and hip-checked her out of the way. 

“You don’t understand,” he said, moving the crystal an infinitesimally small amount, to some blueprint in his mind that only he could see.

Patty blinked.  “‘Kay!” she sing-songed, tossing her hair and marching out of the Gallows’ dining room, humming to herself. Kid was being Kid. Her meister was always so  _ weird _ .

Kid pulled out a chair and slumped into it when she’d gone, studying the table like a chess master. She didn’t understand. No one ever did, really—but he was used to that by now.  Tonight Maka was coming over for dinner. Not with Soul, not as part of the gang—just Maka. That hadn’t happened before. 

Everything had to be perfect.

 


End file.
